


Mend your broken heart

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post-Copa América 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun knew how to comfort Leo but the broken man crying in front a whole stadium is no longer the Leo he used to know.<br/>(He will try to comfort him anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mend your broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing on the next shot for Burning Red but I needed to write someone comforting Leo. Kun's always my first choice lol

Their two previous lost finals had taught Kun that Leo needed his space to deal with pain. Lionel needed time and silence to let his world collapse around him. Kun had learnt that Leo needed to let the pain consume him from the inside until there was nothing more in his chest that could feel either joy or sorrow. Only then did Lionel let himself cry honestly and only then were Kun’s words, caresses and soft kisses required. And Kun was glad to provide them when needed.

Their two previous lost finals didn’t prepare him to lose a third one. They didn’t prepare him to see Leo drained out of every bit of life, the weight of another lost chance pounding on his shoulders, the shame of having missed a penalty clouding his eyes. Kun didn’t know who the man who started crying in the pitch before they collected their medals was. He’d never seen Lionel crying in public; it had taken him years to share some of his pain with Kun. He was scared. He didn’t know how to deal with this Leo. He didn’t even know how to deal with his own pain and disappointment.

Kun resorted to stay quiet, as he always did. He placed a reassuring hand on Leo’s shoulder and squished it while he pressed his forehead to the other. His lips ghosted over the sensitive skin of the back of Leo’s neck, but Kun knew better than showing his affection in such a public place. He remained quiet but close to Leo. He didn’t want to leave him. He was still scared because he didn’t know what this Leo could do.

Kun couldn’t remember what had happened between the end of the match and the moment they reached their hotel room. He opened his eyes and they were lying in Leo’s bed, his arms crushing Leo’s small frame against his chest. The silence was loud and ominous and ringed in Kun’s ears. His arms tightened around Leo. He wanted to protect him from everything that was threatening from the outside because Kun knew he could do nothing about the ghosts that were lurking inside Leo’s head.

It was the longest night of Kun’s life. The silence was only broken by their quiet sobs. Kun knew Leo didn’t want to cry because he thought he hadn’t the right to. It made Kun feel guilty for crying himself, so he didn’t. At some point Leo reached out to kiss Kun. They stayed like that for long minutes that maybe even stretched to hours. They were just breathing over each other’s mouths, wishing their proximity to the other’s heart would make the pain disappear somehow. Or maybe they just wanted to share the heavy burden of so many failures. Maybe they just wanted to hold each other.

Kun didn’t remember when he made the offer but the important thing was that Lionel accepted. He was going to stay over at Kun’s parents’ house with him for a few days. A sense of relief washed over Kun’s body. Lionel was still incredibly silent and he was still scared. But at least he’ll have Leo close to him.

They settled in Kun’s room. Leo went straight to the bed and curled himself in a small ball. Kun lay beside him and started playing with Leo’s hair. They stayed in silent until Leo took a deep breath and Kun knew that something was about to happen.

A few tears started rolling down Leo’s cheeks and he buried his face in his arms. “It’s not fair.” He mumbled before breaking in honest, full and desperate crying.

It was like Kun had received an electric shock. His whole body moved and shivered and in no time he had Lionel on his lap, one hand on his waist rubbing soothing circles on the soft flesh, the other still playing with Leo’s hair. Lionel was crying on Kun’s chest, damping his shirt with tears that probably tasted sour rather than salty. Kun couldn’t help a few tears that travelled all the way down his face until they met Leo’s on the wet fabric of his shirt. He knew this was the part where he comforted Leo and made him feel better. He knew his next words were ought to be encouraging and full of hope. But there was so little light left inside him he only managed to kiss the top of Leo’s head and whisper back:

“I know, love. It’s not fair at all. I know.”


End file.
